The computer system assists in managing (e.g., storing, organizing, and communicating) a large amount of information. Some of the information managed by a computer system is confidential. In other words, access to such information is intended to be limited. Traditional protection schemes attempt to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the confidential information by requiring that a user provide authentication credentials, at a predefined entry point, to access an account that includes the confidential information. Protecting only the predefined entry points, however, fails to account for nefarious individuals creating other entry points by exploiting computer system vulnerabilities. For example, knowledge of a user's hardware and software system, system configuration, types of network connections, etc. may be used to create an entry point and gain access to the confidential information.
In order to prevent unauthorized access to the confidential information, the confidential information may be encrypted. Encryption is a process of transforming the clear text confidential information into an encrypted format that is unreadable by anyone or anything that does not possess the decryption key. An encryption algorithm and an encryption key are used to perform the transformation. Encryption technology is classified into two primary technology types: symmetric encryption technology and asymmetric encryption technology. Symmetric encryption technology uses the same encryption key to both encrypt and decrypt information. Asymmetric encryption technology uses a pair of corresponding encryption keys: one encryption key to encrypt data and the other encryption key of the pair to decrypt the data.